The Serpant and The Flower: A Kimimaro Oneshot
by BloodyEmeraldRose
Summary: Being the only daughter of a man like Orochimaru is hard, but Tsumi get's through each day with a smile since there is someone very important to her that serves her father. Yet does the man she would do anything for, care for her the way she does him? Or does his love solely belong to his beloved Lord Orochimaru?


(A/N: I have no idea what was going through my head when I wrote this oneshot, but I think its the most provocative story that I've ever done, lol! I was very tempted to make this into a story, but I already have enough stories that I'm incredibly slow at updating, eh heh. But I hope everyone who reads this, enjoys the story. There should be more Kimimaro/oc stories out there, don't you think? ^.^ Be warned, there are small mentions of rape and incest. And Naruto belongs to the amazing Masashi Kishimoto.)

* * *

A small child of about seven, hid behind the tall figure that stood in front of her, peeking out from behind the man's leg at a boy with silver hair and green eyes who seemed close to her age.

His curious orbs met her yellow ones and she smiled brightly, giggling innocently at him which caused a shy smile to appear on the boys face.

"Well boy, what will it be? Will you come with us and find a purpose for that life of yours?" the man asked with a smirk.

"I-I'll come. But…who are you?" the snow haired boy questioned in a timid voice.

"Orochimaru. And this is my daughter, Tsumi." the dark haired man spoke up while pushing the young girl forward.

The girl looked eerily similar to the man called Orochimaru, sharing his long black hair, slit like yellow eyes, and pale skin. It almost looked like she was a mini clone, and this could be true since she wasn't born like a normal person, but was created in a liquid filled tank with Orochimaru's DNA. Perhaps the only difference between them, was their personalities.

"I'm happy your coming with us and hope we can be friends!" Tsumi said happily, running up to the boy and taking his small hands in her own.

"Friends?" he whispered as if the word was foreign to him. A light pinkness crept up onto his pale colored cheeks while he smiled. "I'd…I'd like that too. I'm Kimimaro, the last of the Kaguya clan."

* * *

Eight years had passed since Tsumi had met Kimimaro, and the memories of that day, still made her smile. He was one of the few things in her life that brought her some joy.

Tsumi was never certain whether her father truly loved her or not, or if he saw her as nothing more than a tool. Her body contained many scars from his various experiments of trying to increase his daughter's strength, to injecting various chemicals into her body to make her more resistant to poisons.

Yet despite having a hard childhood, Tsumi was still the same happy and friendly girl she had been as a child. She was loved by most of Orochimaru's prisoner's for she showed them kindness where he did not, but hated by most of his loyal followers like the Sound Ninja Four because of her overly sweet and weak nature.

Though there was only one person she wanted to truly love her, yet his beautiful eyes only seemed to show great affection for one man; her father….

A sigh escaped Tsumi's full red lips as she stared at herself in the mirror, running a hand down her naked body. It was true her breasts weren't overly large, just a normal B size, and she didn't have wide hips, but surely she was still beautiful?

"…No. There's nothing unique or beautiful about me. I'm just a copy of…him…." Tsumi told herself sadly while wrapping her arms around her nude form.

"Tsumi, your father wishes to see you. I wouldn't keep him waiting too long," Kabuto's cold and calculating voice said from outside her door.

"I'll be right there." Tsumi replied, grabbing up her white shoulder less shirt, black mini skirt and black leggings, along with her white boots that showed her toes, and putting them on; waiting until she made sure Kabuto's footsteps had disappeared before stepping out.

Her father's hideout's were normally dark tunnels that were barely lit with torches along there stone walls, and while normally silent, Tsumi could hear numerous moaning and grunting coming from Kin's room, making her stop in her tracks.

The door was open just a crack and she could make out the form of Kin on her hands and knees on her bed, fully naked along with Zaku as he was harshly pounding into her from behind, causing loud cries to escape the kunoichi's mouth.

Tsumi's cheeks turned red, quickly walking by the room before they noticed her as by now, she should be used to the sight of the Sound ninjas screwing each other silly since everyone around here, was quite sexual, but it still left her feeling flustered. She had a feeling her father laid around with half the people who served him….

_I wonder if even you've slept with my father_, _Kimimaro _Tsumi pondered, feeling her heart ache at the idea.

Tsumi took in a deep breath of air, always feeling nervous when she entered her father's quarters, and only stepped into the demon's domain when he allowed her to as she gave a respectful bow to him once shutting the door.

"Tsumi dear, I'll be departing for the Leaf Village soon along with Dosu, Kin, and Zaku. It's almost time, I'm sure you know your part to play?" Orochimaru questioned with a sinister smile while his left cheek rested lazily in his hand.

"Yes. I'm to eliminate the Fourth Kazekage once he arrives in the village along with any men who happen to be with him." Tsumi replied back impassively.

"Hm, hm! Exactly. If we're to destroy Konohagakure, everything needs to go according to plan. That means, there can be no mistakes whatsoever,"

"I understand. I'll stay hidden and make sure Dosu and his team don't do anything stupid. After all, they're bodies are needed for the Impure World Reincarnation Summoning, right?" Tsumi murmured while closing her eyes.

Orochimaru cackled, lifting up out of his chair and approached his offspring, taking a strand of her silky black hair where he rubbed it between his thumb and index finger. "That's my girl. As my heir, your one of the few around here I can trust. I know you won't disappoint me." he whispered into her ear.

Tsumi only nodded, standing on her tip-toes to place a kiss on her father's cheek before leaving the room, only to see Kimimaro standing a few feet down the hall as if waiting on her.

"Kimimaro! How are you feeling?" Tsumi asked, her once dull eyes brightening while a smile spread across her lips.

"You ask me that every time you see me," Kimimaro said in mild amusement while crossing his arms over his chest. "But my body is cooperating with me today. We can still go pick flowers, if you'd like?"

Tsumi nodded happily, taking his hand in hers as she often had when they were small children, and leading him out of the dark depressing tunnels, and into the warm and bright sunlight.

There was a meadow nearby and Tsumi only released her friends hand to run over to it, being extra careful as to not crush any of the flowers as she didn't notice Kimimaro watching her with a faint smile.

"Ah, look, Kimimaro! It's a white flower like the one you were standing by that night we met!" Tsumi said with grin while gently plucking it to hand to him.

Kimimaro who was picking some daffodil's, turned as a very small smile appeared on his features as he traced his fingers against the white petals.

"Yes…That fateful day when I met you and Lord Orochimaru. I thought I'd always be like that flower that grew alone. In solitude, never knowing what my purpose in life was," Kimimaro murmured, a distant look in his eyes.

Tsumi turned pink when Kimimaro had brushed her hair to the side, his fingers very briefly touching her skin, but it was enough to make a small tingling sensation run through her body, before he was sticking the delicate flower in her hair.

"But now, thanks to Lord Orochimaru, I have a purpose in life and I no longer have to feel like my presence in this world is useless." Kimimaro concluded while a nice breeze stirred up, making Tsumi's and his hair sway in the wind.

"Kimimaro…." Tsumi whispered, tempted to kiss those perfect lips of his, even as he began to violently cough and blood painted them. But she tore off a piece of her shirt instead, using it to wipe away the blood while wishing there was something she could do to ease his pain. Why was it someone as kind hearted as Kimimaro, had to suffer from such a horrible disease?

"Damn this body of mine! I won't allow it to give up until Orochimaru has achieved his dreams!" Kimimaro growled while shakily standing to his feet.

Tsumi frowned, standing to help support her friend despite the fact that he continued to tell her he was fine.

"Don't worry, Kimimaro. I'll make sure your wishes come true. No matter what the cost." Tsumi told him gently while her snake like eyes narrowed in determination.

_Just please don't hate me Kimimaro if I refuse to allow my father to take your body_._ I'll find a way to kill him before I let that happen_….

* * *

"Ugh!" the pain filled cry of the Fourth Kazekage filled the area as multiple snakes pierced through his body.

Tsumi retracted her attack as the black mamba snakes' seemed to go inside her covered back, though she made no sign of pain from this, and only watched with impassive eyes as the heavily bleeding Kazekage feel face forward.

"Damn you…Orochimaru…." the fourth cursed before his eyes rolled back in his head and his body went limp.

Orochimaru laughed, walking up to Tsumi and placed a hand on her head. "Well done. So cold and precise. I couldn't have done better myself~"

Kabuto smirked and pushed up his glasses. "And the guards were all disposed of by Kimimaro before the Sand could get wind of our treachery. Looks like they put their trust in the wrong man,"

While Orochimaru chuckled, Tsumi turned her attention on Kimimaro and bit her bottom lip since his skin seemed more pale than usual, and she was instantly by his side when he fell to his knees, coughing violently.

"You pushed yourself too far, didn't you, Kimimaro….?" Tsumi whispered out sadly while rubbing his back to help soothe him in some way.

"I-I'm fine…Please forgive me, Lord Orochimaru. I can still serve you. With your goal so close to completion, failure is not an option," Kimimaro said between coughs.

Orochimaru was silent, his chilling eyes seeming to study the green eyed male before they closed and a rather cynical smile formed on his face. "No, you can't. I think it would be best if you return to the hideout, Kimimaro."

_Father_…_You cold hearted bastard_…Tsumi thought, wishing she had the strength to say these words directly to him; her eyes growing wet as if she were about to cry when seeing how badly Kimimaro's normally strong and rigid body trembled.

He never shed a tear, but she could feel the waves of dejection pouring off him. Kimimaro knew he had lost his usefulness to his beloved master….

* * *

Days had gone by since the invasion of Konoha, and Tsumi walked down the dark and twisting halls of her home, rubbing at her eyes while lost in her thoughts. She fully believed she had done more crying for Kimimaro than he had for himself since he was now confined to bed care and couldn't roam like he once had.

Though sometimes when she left his room, she could swear she heard the normally composed male weeping, and this caused her chest to ache more than it already did.

"So, the Sound Four are preparing to depart for the Leaf village soon? Are you certain they won't kill him?" Kabuto's voice spoke up just as Tsumi was about to open her father's door, causing her to pause.

"They want to make sure he is a strong enough candidate for me. If Sasuke is that easy to kill, perhaps he never could compare to Itachi Uchiha. But revenge will bring out hidden powers one never knew they carried if it burns in their heart deep enough,"

"Hm. But Sasuke is the second best choice for Tsumi, correct? It was Kimimaro, but he probably doesn't even have the strength to perform such an act now," Kabuto said lowly as Tsumi pressed an ear against the door to hear them better. "Yet Sasuke seems too stubborn to fuck a girl he barely knows."

Orochimaru laughed at this while tapping at his forehead. "You may have a point. But if Sasuke won't take her willingly, I'll have his body soon enough. I'll do the deed myself and produce the first Uchiha heir born in years,"

"You truly are twisted, Lord Orochimaru. Forcing yourself on your own child." Kabuto scolded while clicking his tongue, but the dark smirk across his lips said he found amusement in the whole plot.

Tsumi covered her mouth, feeling as if she were about to be ill, and ran to a corner of the hallway to throw up. She wiped the bile from her lips with the back of her hand, never knowing her father was this sick minded.

"I-I can't stay here any longer…But I won't leave alone." Tsumi decided, placing her sweating forehead on the cool wall to calm her shaky nerves.

* * *

"You can't be serious?!" Kimimaro gasped, his eyes wide while he tried to find some sign that the raven haired girl was joking.

Tsumi shook her head with a sad smile, sitting on the edge of his bed. "I wish I was…I knew I was nothing more than a tool in father's eyes. He'd even stoop so low to use me as some sort of-of breeding item just for his own gain…."

Not able to read the look on Kimimaro's face, Tsumi took his hands in her own and squeezed gently. "I'm leaving tonight and I want you to come with me! I promise to take care of you. Its true I'm no where near as skilled as Kabuto, but I've been watching him when he gives you your medication and eases the pain in your body with his medical ninjutsu."

Kimimaro was silent for what seemed like far too long in Tsumi's mind, and a hurt feeling spread throughout her being like a fire consuming a forest, when he was pulling his hands away from hers.

"…Its true I'm useless to Lord Orochimaru now, but there may still be something even I can do for him. And I assure you, I do not approve of his actions toward you, yet I cannot betray him either…." Kimimaro said despondently.

Tsumi looked down, holding back the tears that were begging to be released before she gazed back at Kimimaro with a weak smile. "Does Orochimaru mean more to you than I do….?"

She noticed Kimimaro's eyes widening, but because he said nothing, that was enough of an answer for Tsumi to know it was time to go.

"…You know, Orochimaru wanted you to sleep with me before he decided on that Sasuke kid…And I would have been happy if it was you," Tsumi whispered while placing a small, yet loving kiss on his warm forehead. "Goodbye, Kimimaro. This will be the last time you see me."

* * *

Tsumi lightly panted, her body slightly scraped and bruised as she rested in a thick in closure of trees, hoping that had been the last of the Sound ninjas that had managed to locate her.

It seemed Orochimaru had begun to search for her, but she didn't care how many ninjas he sent, or how many she had to kill, she was never going back to her so called father.

"I can't stay here for long…I'll need to find somewhere else to hide out." Tsumi sighed, tensing up when hearing the sound of a branch cracking.

She pulled out the small spiked fan she had on her, lurching up and about to take off the head of the person who had found her, but it was a good thing she hadn't when seeing who the figure belonged to.

"Ki…Kimimaro?!" Tsumi said breathlessly since it had only been a week since she had parted from him, but that was still too long in her mind.

"You've gotten more cautious, I see. And more deadly from all the corpses I came upon." Kimimaro said with a faint smirk.

"Kimimaro!" Tsumi squealed out happily, throwing her arms around him in a hug since she truly believed she would never see her precious friend again.

Though at a sudden thought, Tsumi pulled away with furrowed brows. "Wait…Your not here just to take me back to my father, are you….?"

"…Lord Orochimaru did say that I would be the only one who'd be able to make you return to him, but that isn't the reason I'm here," Kimimaro murmured while the back of his hand brushed against Tsumi's cheek. "I'm here simply for the fact that I wanted to see you."

"Y-you came here just to see me? But that would mean your betraying my father by not taking me back to him…." Tsumi said softly.

"True. And while serving Lord Orochimaru is my life's mission, knowing your safe and happy is more important to me." Kimimaro admitted, his face moving closer to Tsumi's where he placed a light kiss on her lips.

A warmness spread throughout Tsumi's body from the simple kiss, and before Kimimaro could think about pulling away from her, she flung her arms around his neck and moved her body closer to his; deepening the kiss and surprising him.

But she could feel Kimimaro's lips twitching into a smirk as he easily deepened the kiss back; one of his hands running through Tsumi's soft hair while his other rested on her waist.

When Kimimaro's tongue entered her mouth, Tsumi felt shivers running down her form while a small moan left her lips, and she moved her own tongue against his while slowly unzipping the long lavender shirt that he wore as he moved his shoulders to help push it off his upper body.

She broke the kiss, surprising Kimimaro as Tsumi lifted up a bit to place a kiss between the two scarlet dots on his forehead; trailing down to kiss the curse mark that rested at the base of his throat before kissing and licking at his chest.

"You wear too much, Kimimaro~" Tsumi teased with a light giggle, having a bit of difficulty untying the purple rope-like belt that he wore, but it was soon off along with his black pants and grey boxers; smiling as she enjoyed the way his form shivered when she placed small kisses on his toned stomach.

Her fingers trailed across his manhood, blushing since it was already erect and a bit of pre-cum dripped from the slit. But she was happy she could make him feel that aroused.

"I want to make you feel even better, Kimimaro." Tsumi said, her eyes showing clear love within them as she had never done this, or any sexual thing for that matter, but she had watched enough love making to know what to do.

Her small tongue came out to lick at the tip, causing Kimimaro to grunt from this as Tsumi continued to do this while stroking his shaft. When knowing she had teased him enough, her mouth took in as much of his well endowed tool that it could where she than began to suck.

"Gah! Tsumi!" Kimimaro rasped out, one hand moving down to hold onto her bobbing head for support as he actually began to feel a little weak in the knees. He had never felt immense pleasure like this before in his life.

Tsumi's eyes were closed while she moved her head in a faster pace, feeling her panties starting to become wet while Kimimaro began to throb slightly in her mouth.

"T-Tsumi I'm going to-!" Kimimaro groaned out, the feeling of her rubbing at his balls tenderly fully throwing him over the edge and causing him to squirt into her mouth.

Tsumi pulled away, coughing slightly since she hadn't expected him to release that much and she had ended up getting choked. But she smiled happily after catching her breath, while looking up at his concerned and lust filled eyes.

"You taste just as incredible as I thought you would~" Tsumi practically purred, blushing and gasping when she was being pushed against a nearby tree; Kimimaro's lips crashing onto hers in a more forceful kiss than before.

Her fingers dug into his bare back since Kimimaro's hand had trailed underneath her skirt, rubbing at her covered pussy and causing her to squirm and moan during their kiss in a feeling of both pleasure and need.

She panted when he pulled away, helping him to remove her shirt and bra since he seemed to be in quite a rush.

Kimimaro's eyes lingered on her moonlight kissed upper body as he reached out to tenderly squeeze her right breast; smiling faintly when a little cry left her lips. "You are beautiful, Tsumi,"

"N-no, I'm not…I have too many scars and I-I look too much like…him," Tsumi said, turning her head to the side with an ashamed look on her face.

Tsumi blinked though when Kimimaro turned her head to make the unconfident girl look back at him, a softer look in his normally cold eyes. "Just because you were cloned from Lord Orochimaru, doesn't mean you're him. You are your own person, Tsumi. And its you that I love."

Hearing this, tears appeared in the corner of Tsumi's eyes, but Kimimaro smiled and pecked her lips before kissing her neck and moving further down to her chest where he took a perk nipple into his mouth and began to suck.

A gasp of pleasure escaped Tsumi while she watched Kimimaro in mild embarrassment as he licked, nibbled, and sucked on her breast; not ignoring her other mound as his hands and fingers were doing things to it that made her pant like a dog in heat.

He was soon laying her on the leaf covered ground, his tongue swirling around her belly button while his hands began to pull down her skirt, leggings, and soaked panties all in one.

"I've barely done anything, and your already drenched." Kimimaro mused with a smirk, rubbing her womanhood only to pull back his hand that was now covered with her fluids.

Tsumi bit down on her lip, feeling even more aroused by just watching Kimimaro lick off his fingers; crying out when two of those fingers were being shoved up inside of her hole.

"T-that feels amazing, Kimimaro!" Tsumi panted out, feeling as though she might explode simply from sheer pleasure as his tongue had come out to lick her clit while his fingers continued to work inside of her.

Just when it felt like she was about to come, Kimimaro stopped and was suddenly hovering over her.

"I don't want to hurt you…." he whispered, taking her hand in his own and squeezing it.

"You could never hurt me, Kimimaro…." Tsumi said softly, squeezing his hand back while her other gently brushed his cheek.

Kimimaro just smiled, kissing her for a moment before quickly pushing his cock inside of her; seeing a brief moment of pain in her eyes, yet they were also telling him it was alright, and he started to move in and out.

Tsumi moaned, loving the feeling of having Kimimaro inside of her as she moved with him, trying to match his thrusts. And when he lifted her right leg up, placing it over his shoulder where he could enter her deeper, a loud cry left her lips since he had found her spot.

"F-faster, Kimimaro! Fuck me harder!" Tsumi cried out, shocking her friend since she normally didn't swear like that. But a dark smirk appeared on his pale face and he started to ram into her almost mercilessly; a scream leaving her lips from this.

Kimimaro was roughly squeezing her right breast while continuing to pound away, and Tsumi could feel something building up inside of her.

"I'm-I'm coming, Kimimaro!" she gasped out while pulling his body closer to her own.

"So am I." Kimimaro grunted out, closing his eyes and burying his head into Tsumi's neck to suppress a groan as he released hard in her.

Tsumi let out heavy breaths as the two just laid there for a while resting, and she forgot Kimimaro was still inside of her as she blushed when seeing how much cum came pouring out of her hole after he had.

"Can I try something else with you?" Kimimaro asked, his eyes still filled with lust.

"I don't mind, but aren't you tired?" Tsumi asked as his illness hadn't affected him, but she didn't want him overexerting himself.

"I feel better than I have in weeks." he murmured, nipping at her neck and causing Tsumi to sigh happily.

She blinked when he was suddenly flipping her onto her hands and knees, biting the inside of her mouth since she felt more exposed in this position for some reason.

"Wh-what is that, Kimimaro?" Tsumi asked nervously when feeling something hard running down her back.

"My bone. I've always wondered if they could be used sexually." Kimimaro chuckled out with a faint smirk.

Tsumi squeaked since he hadn't stuck the bone inside of her, but he was rubbing it against her womanhood while he had actually stuck a wet finger into her ass hole.

"T-that sounds a little unsafe…." Tsumi said with a weak laugh, yet her body was growing warm again in obvious expectation.

"It will probably hurt, I won't deny that. We don't have to try if your against it,"

Tsumi though shook her head and turned to look back at him slightly, her body moving since he was still rubbing her down there with the bone that was protruding out of his right hand. "I want to try. And beside's, I'm used to pain,"

Kimimaro saw no hesitation in her orbs and nodded, the bone growing longer as it entered inside of her pussy.

Tsumi whimpered since it definitely felt different from a cock and it did hurt a little, but once she got used to it, she was moaning in ecstasy and was loving the feeling of it just as much as she had his hard penis inside of her.

"Gah!" Tsumi cried out when Kimimaro had slammed his own tool inside of the little hole on her butt; burying her head on the ground since it was almost too much to handle two things being inside of her, so it was no wonder tears had formed in her eyes while she uttered out Kimimaro's name more times than she could count.

* * *

Laying in Kimimaro's arms, Tsumi nuzzled her face into his chest since she wasn't sure how many kinky sex things they had done, but it had been evening when they began, and it was now night.

"Are you going to return to my father, Kimimaro?" Tsumi asked quietly while trailing a finger across his chest.

"Yes, but only to make sure Sasuke reaches him. I can't count on those fools to complete the task," Kimimaro muttered, a hand running through her slightly tangled hair. "But I will return to you. If not, than you know my life has ended."

Tsumi closed her eyes, not wanting to acknowledge such a thought, but she knew with his illness, it was inevitable. For now though, she only wanted to savor this moment and being in the arms of the one she loved.

* * *

"…So, Kimimaro is gone," Jugo said sadly, sitting in a corner of his cell with his legs pulled up to his chest.

"Yes. But he died fulfilling my father's goal, so he must have passed on happily at least," Tsumi said, her voice sounding cracked, but she was no longer able to cry. When Kimimaro never returned to her after five weeks, she knew he was gone and had mourned him more days than she could count.

"I'm sorry, Tsumi…He meant a lot to you, didn't he?"

"Yes. I'm sad, but happy too. He's no longer in pain and he left me something where I'll always have a part of him," Tsumi said with a faint smile while placing a hand on her stomach.

"The last of the Kaguya clan…And your father doesn't know?"

"And he never will. You know Jugo, I can let you out of there. Kimimaro wouldn't have wanted you to remain in that cold cell alone. You can come with me…."

"No. I might hurt you, and I could never forgive myself if I did that to yours and Kimimaro's child…." Jugo muttered, his eyes gazing at the ceiling in a distant way.

Tsumi closed her eyes, but understood and stood up to leave; pausing when she heard chains rattling and knew Jugo had moved toward the door.

"You never did tell me how you got by Karin. I would have thought she'd report you back to Lord Orochimaru?"

For the first time in what felt like years, Tsumi laughed before smiling in an almost Orochimaru-ish manner. "She could sense that I was pregnant, but when I told her about my father's plans of having Sasuke sleep with me to produce an heir, she seemed more than willing to let me see you without any trouble."


End file.
